


Your Web is a Deathgrip.

by RockNoir



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Hugging, Spoilers, Tony opens his arms and this time it’s actually for a hug, extreme sadnes and angst, get some tissues bitches, spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockNoir/pseuds/RockNoir
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!Peter doesn’t want to let go. Tony’s here to comfort him.(A deeper re-write of The Scene™️)





	Your Web is a Deathgrip.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im dead and suffering

“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel too well,” Peter says, clutching at himself. He feels extremely hot, like it’s summer back home and post-rain humidity hangs high in the air, making New York as hot as New York can get. It’s like his blood is many degrees warmer than usual, and he can feel it running through his veins, uncomfortably warm and noticeable. His head hurts. He feels dizzy.

“Hey, hey, hey, none of that,” Tony says, arms opening up to catch the boy as he stumbles toward him, weakly tripping and falling. Despite looking weak and worn, the grip Peter has on Tony’s sweat shirt is far too tight, fists desperately twisting the clutched fabric. Tony’s hand moves up, nestling in the hair against the back of Peter’s head, holding him close like one would a small child.

“I don’t wanna go!” Peter cries out, tugging on Tony’s shirt as the older man slowly sinks to the ground and pulls the terrified teenager down in to his lap. An awkward and not very comfortable twist, but none of that matters. “I don’t want to go! Don’t let me go!”

“You’re not going anywhere, kid, I’m right here. I’ve got you. Just...just hang on, Peter. Hang on.” Tony speaks as if he’s got things under control, but the way Peter’s body feels too light and warm to the touch is beyond concerning. He hold’s the kid tightly, feeling the wet tears and hot flush of Peter’s face pressed against his skin, and he rocks gently with the boy clutched in his arms. The boy’s absolutely terrified. And he’s not above sobbing scaredly like the young innocent child he is. “We’re gonna be okay, Pete, we’re gonna get out of here and I’ll take you back to Queens and–“ he feels Peter shudder against him, and the kid gags “–hey, it’s gonna be okay, just breathe, it’ll pass over. Try not to puke on me kid, this is the only shirt I have.”

“I-I’m sorry, I—“

“Hush,” Tony wants to squeeze Peter just a little tighter, but the fear that the kid might crumble in his arms is heavy in Tony’s chest. He settles for patting the back of Peter’s head gently. Behind them, Quill let’s out a wounded cry for Mantis, and Tony *knows* she’s gone, too.

“Mr. Stark, I wanna go home,” croons Peter, deathgrip on Tony’s sweatshirt loosening. He feels weaker, and even more lightheaded. In fact, all of him feels light, as if the laws of gravity don’t effect him in this moment. The only thing keeping him tethered to the ground and preventing him from floating away like a stray balloon is Tony. Tony, with his arms locked around Peter’s skinny little frame. Tony, whose neck Peter’s got his face pressed against, hiding away from the unlikely sights that mingle around them. Tony, that’s kissing his temple and rocking him gently, and being kinder and softer than Peter’s ever seen him; telling him to hang in there, because it’ll be alright. And he’s scared, but he can trust Tony, right?

Tony was there to save his ass during the ferry mishap, and he saved Peter from nearly drowning in a lake (well, the suit had, but Tony was controlling the suit), and Tony had promised to catch him if he would only *let go*.

And, just like he had then, he doesn’t want to let go now.

So he clings. Clings as his spider-senses go wild alerting him of every single danger he can’t see, either because he’s got his face shoved in to the crook of Tony’s neck, or because he just doesn’t *know*. He doesn’t know what the hell is happening. He feels that uncomfortable heat surging through his body, and the weightlessly light feeling grows by a million .

And Tony’s arms feel emptier as each second passes, yet he still chants under his breath, “Just hang on, kid. Just hang on. You’re okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you Peter, just...just—“

And then Peter’s gone. Far too quickly. Far too gruesome.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s literally 4:38 AM and this is what I’ve done with my life


End file.
